User talk:Spinersareus
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to File:Baraggan Luisenbarn, (former) God-King of Hueco Mundo and original ruler of Las Noches..jpg page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 10:51, 12 June 2010 Image Policy Hi and welcome to the Bleach wiki. While we appreciate your enthusiasm in updating Baraggan's article, please beware that it is against the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy to use pictures from the opening and ending sequences of the anime in the articles. In addition, the picture had subtitles written over Baraggan, which is also not allowed. For these reasons, your edit has been undone. The pictures will be update as soon as the anime proper reaches that point in the story, but no sooner. Thanks for your co-operation in this and please do not be put off by it. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:59, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi There, sorry to undo your picture on the Ichigo page but all new additions need to be discussed first. Pop the pic in the talk page and just make sure it is valid before adding to the article. This is part of the policy here. I'm sure you will get a quick response and again sorry for the undo i know it can be a little frustrating. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 11:34, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Regarding the image of Ichigo's hollow form you upload, please be aware that it violate numerous clauses in our image policy. Firstly, it lacks licensing information - it should be have the fair use license affix to it. Secondly, it lacks fair use rational that goes with the fair use license. It is of poor quality so we prefer that it not be used in articles, but if you just use it on your user page and talk page, that's fine. Lastly, it has a very poor choice of name. There is no such thing as "Vasto Lorde" form. "Vasto Lorde" is an evolutionary stage of Menos Hollow. Ichigo is a shinigami with an inner hollow. Hollow Ichigo is a single hollow and most definitely not a menos. So calling it a "Vasto Lorde" form is just wrong. We are a wiki and as such the last thing we want to do is be associated with the spread of misinformation. Please familiarise yourself with our image policy before uploading any more images. Thank you. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:57, June 12, 2010 (UTC) hi again, when i said post on the talk page i meant the article talk page not mine![[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 13:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC)